


If You're Interested

by GeneratorCat



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: First Time, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, continues the running theme of many of my fics--, i.e. jason learning to accept love and getting a good fuck, much talking about sex and what they're comfortable with, tim loses that v-card yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneratorCat/pseuds/GeneratorCat
Summary: It’s so surreal, Jason thinks, to be sitting here talking to Tim about his sex life over coffee and cookies. “There’s nothing going on now, right? I mean, you’d be open to it.”“Yeah.” Tim’s gaze trails from Jason’s hands to his chest. He swallows. “Yeah, I’d be open to it.”Hoping desperately he’s not reading the room wrong, Jason offers, “I can do it.”“What?” Tim asks wryly. “Me?”“You can say no, obviously. I’m not trying to pressure you or anything. But.”“But you want to fuck me,” he supplies with a slight twist to his mouth.“But you deserve to feel good,” Jason corrects.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 29
Kudos: 785





	If You're Interested

**Author's Note:**

> a million thanks to chibi-- i opened up the doc after her beta read and the whole right side was just a wall of edits and suggestions, and she came up with the title, /and/ topped off the end so nicely <3333
> 
> soft warning: there's mentions of jason maybe not being treated nicely during past sexual encounters, but it was all consensual and nothing graphic

Jason’s not coming to movie night, okay, he’s just dropping off some info at Tim’s place and it happens to– coincidentally– also be when everyone is over to watch a movie. Sure he got an invite text from Cassandra, but he doesn’t do _movie night_. He has better shit to do than hang out with his sort-of siblings. Much better stuff. Like… well there’s a book and most of a tray of brownies waiting for him at home. So he’s gonna slip in, leave the flash drive on the kitchen table, and disappear into the night before anyone notices he’s there.

“Oh my god!” Stephanie gasps dramatically, freezing him mid-step. So much for disappearing into the night. He’s annoyed– really, he is. “Guys, look! The _Red Hood_ is here!”

Slowly, he turns to face the group assembled in the living room: Steph and Cassandra sharing space on one end of the couch; Dick on the other end with Damian on the floor by his feet; Tim in a huge recliner that swallows him up. They’re all watching him, and he’s grateful for the helmet covering his burning cheeks. There’s no worse hit to a bat’s pride than getting _caught_ sneaking. They’re supposed to be silent, one with the shadows and all that shit. Worse yet, they probably all think he _wanted_ to be caught, like he wants to– to join in, or something. Which is crazy. 

“I have…” Jason holds up the stick. It’s shaped like a corndog which seemed funny when he bought it but now just embarrasses him more. “The stuff you wanted.” 

“Thanks,” Tim says, voice muffled slightly by the blanket he’s pulled all the way up to his nose. 

He hesitates for a beat too long, wondering if he should just drop the thing on the table like he was planning. Instead he picks his way over, carefully stepping over Damian’s out-stretched legs, to stand in front of Tim, and reaches out, offering the flash drive. 

Tim stares up at him, then untangles one hand from the blanket cocoon to take it. “Thanks,” he says again. 

Jason clears his throat. “Sure.” 

“As much as I love a good awkward moment,” Dick says, breaking the weird silence, “I want to watch the rest of this movie. Jay, You’re welcome to stay and finish it with us.” 

“Oh.” He glances at the massive TV, where a movie he doesn’t recognise has been paused, then around at the fully-occupied furniture. “I should get going…” 

“Come on,” Dick coaxes. He points down next to Damian. “You can take that spot on the floor. Keep the little one company.” 

“I am not little!” comes the immediate protest. “I am nearly of a height with Drake.”

Stephanie snorts. “That doesn't make you not little. Tim is tiny.”

“You and Cass are barely taller than I am,” Tim counters flatly, sounding like he’s made this point a great many times before.

“But still taller.” 

Tim rolls his eyes. 

“Stay,” Cassandra says, voice quiet but clear. She gives him an encouraging nod. 

Jason is tense, fighting the urge to jump out the closest window and race home to the safety of brownies and Dickens; of no one bickering or teasing; of complete and total silence. Loneliness. 

He sits. 

“You gonna take that thing off?” Tim asks, trying poking his helmet with a bare toe but he can’t reach. 

Jason reaches up and releases the catches on either side, then pulls it off. Next comes off the mask and his gloves which he stuffs into the helmet and sets aside. It’s silly, but he feels so vulnerable. These people, despite being some of the most skilled and dangerous humans on the planet, are the least likely to hurt him. That wasn’t always the case, but he’s– well, he’s good now. He’s not on their bad side. They have, for some reason, not only forgiven and accepted him back into the fold, they’ve declared him family. But it’s hard to fully accept that they apparently see him as something good now. 

Maybe this is what makes him feel weird; not that they might attack him, but that they finally _see_ him, and they like what they see. That he’s worthy of being liked. 

“Better,” Tim mumbles, somehow snuggling even deeper into his recliner. 

Dick presses play and the movie resumes. It’s a romantic comedy, which suits Jason just fine. A few minutes later a candy bar lands in his lap, making him jump. After staring at it for too long to be normal or rational, he picks it up. Glancing around, he sees Tim halfway through his own chocolate bar, purposefully not looking at him. Keeping himself from smiling in case anyone else is watching, Jason opens the wrapper. 

When the couple on screen falls into bed, Dick leans forward to block Damian’s view. Damian subtly leans over to try and peek around his fingers, prompting the older man to wrap both hands gently around his face. 

Damian huffs. “I assure you, I do not need to be protected from this.” 

“Nuh-uh, you’re not watching a sex scene on my watch, little man.” 

Grinning, Stephanie says, “Yes, we must protect the innocent. Someone cover Tim’s eyes too!”

“Fuck you,” Tim replies without much heat. 

She snorts. “I tried, you didn’t want to. Who dates this,” she sweeps a hand up and down her body, “for that long and doesn’t do anything with it?”

“Not me,” Cassandra says with a self-satisfied smirk. 

“Enough of the sex talk, guys. There’s a child in the room,” Dick scolds mildly. Then, “And Tim, too.”

The question is out before Jason can think about how rude it is. “You’ve never fucked?” 

“What did I _just_ say?” Dick exclaims. 

Tim stares at Jason, eyes wide, and doesn’t say anything. It’s hard to tell if he’s more angry or embarrassed or offended, but whatever it is, it’s not good and Jason almost wants to put his helmet back on to hide. 

“Is it over?” Damian asks, reminding everyone that the movie is still going. The couple is having morning-after coffee. 

“Oh, yeah.” Dick takes his hands away. 

Later, as the ending credits roll, the girls beg off, hand in hand. Dick picks up Damian, who gives a token protest but doesn’t actually fight that hard and ultimately lets himself be carried out of the apartment. Slowly, Tim rouses himself and walks to the kitchen. Jason stands in the middle of the living room, knowing it’s time to leave but… not wanting to. 

“Coffee?” Tim calls over his shoulder, popping a pod into his keurig. 

“Um. Sure.” 

So, maybe not time to leave yet. 

A minute later Tim sets two mugs on the table and sits, waving his hand in invitation for Jason to follow. 

“Thanks.”

“No problem.” 

The coffee is sweet and creamy and tastes like hazelnut, and Jason doesn’t even ask how or why Tim knows how he likes his coffee. “Listen, I’m sorry. About what I asked. It’s not my business.”

“Oh you mean, if I’ve never fucked?” Tim takes a long drink from his mug, steadily meeting his eyes over the rim. 

“I get that’s not something you want to talk about in front of everyone.” It’s not actually something Jason wants to be talking about either, even just between the two of them. Or maybe _because_ it’s just the two of them. Talking about Tim having or not having sex makes him think about– well, Tim having sex, which is in fact a thing he generally tries very hard _not_ to think about because it’s a thing he’s far too interested in. 

Sighing, Tim shrugs. “I can’t say it hasn’t happened before. They love to tease me.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with– if you haven’t, it’s fine. Not something to be teased about.” 

“I know.” 

They go quiet for a while. At one point Tim goes to the pantry and pulls out a box of cookies. Jason nibbles on some, watching Tim clear half the box in no time, crumbs on his chin, and he can’t stop _thinking_. 

“Would it make you feel good?” 

Tim’s eyebrows furrow slightly. “Hmm?” 

“I just.” He coughs, mouth suddenly dry. Knocks back the rest of his coffee. “Tell me if you don’t want to talk about it but I’m wondering, do you think you’d like to have sex? Or are you just not interested?” 

Tim takes a long time to finish chewing and swallow. “Conceptually, I’m interested,” he finally says. “It’s just never been an option, if that makes sense. There was always something terrible going on in my life. Who wants to fuck when all of your family and friends are dying?” 

“Some people do,” Jason points out. “It can be a distraction, an escape from the bad shit.” 

“That’s true. But I don’t work that way I guess. It took away any desire I had and then, after things calmed down… I’m Red Robin, you know? It’s a little more difficult for me to be in a relationship. And I can’t hook up with a stranger. I just… can’t.”

It’s so surreal, Jason thinks, to be sitting here talking to Tim about his sex life over coffee and cookies. “There’s nothing going on now, right? I mean, you’d be open to it.” 

“Yeah.” Tim’s gaze trails from Jason’s hands to his chest. He swallows. “Yeah, I’d be open to it.” 

Hoping desperately he’s not reading the room wrong, Jason offers, “I can do it.”

“What?” Tim asks wryly. “Me?” 

“You can say no, obviously. I’m not trying to pressure you or anything. But.” 

“But you want to fuck me,” he supplies with a slight twist to his mouth. 

“But you deserve to feel good,” Jason corrects. God, he’s nervous. He’s not used to talking about this stuff. Usually it just– _happens_ . A look, a nod, an understanding between strangers. Not _discussion_. 

“Oh.” 

“And,” he adds honestly, “I’d like to fuck you.” 

Tim chuckles, and some of the anxious tension leaves the air between them. “Okay.”

“Okay? Really?” 

“Yeah.”

No, _this_ is the surreal part. “Right now?” 

Tim sucks his bottom lip, considering. “No, not tonight. I need to process that it’s going to happen. I need to get ready. Like, mentally and stuff.” 

“All right, that’s fair,” Jason replies, and he can’t deny he’s somewhat relieved. Yes, he wants _so badly_ to pick Tim up and carry him to the bedroom, but every sexual experience he’s had has been like that– spontaneous; ripped clothes. Often anonymous. He doesn’t want that again, not with Tim. He wants to go into this with eyes wide open. “Let me know when you’re ready?” 

“Yeah, sounds good.” Tim gives a small laugh. “This is not where I thought tonight was headed.” 

“I wasn’t planning on staying at all,” Jason says, which earns him a disbelieving look. “What?” 

Tim shakes his head. “You’re full of shit. We all know you wanted in on movie night.”

Jason stands and takes his mug to the sink, turning his back on the table. “ _That’s_ shit. You can’t prove a damn thing.”

Tim laughs again, and Jason hides a grin. This is what he gets for being part of a family full of detectives, but he’ll be damned if he ever admits it out loud.

Cup washed, he looks over. “I guess I should go.” 

“Cookies for the road?” Tim offers, holding out the box, and he takes one. “You don’t have to be weird about it, you know. Hanging out with us, I mean.”

“Pretty sure I do. But thanks, I’ll… I’ll get there. Someday.” Jason grabs his helmet and moves toward the window. 

“You can use the front door,” Tim calls. 

“How forward of you!” He swoons, placing one hand over his heart. “Maybe next time. Night, Tim.” 

~

Two days later Jason gets an email from Tim that’s just a link and the word: _thoughts?_ Curious, he clicks the link, and then almost drops his forkful of fried egg on his lap when it opens to a video on PornHub. Past the initial shock, he realizes that Tim wants him to watch this– has watched it himself and saw something in it he likes enough to share with him, who he’s planning to have sex with. 

Something in this video, Tim wants to do with him. 

Pushing aside his breakfast, he sits up straight and pays careful attention. He watches the whole thing, trying to be analytical rather than just whip out his dick and enjoy it, though that’s not to say he doesn’t get hard in his jeans. It’s pretty tame, compared to most porn out there. It’s really nice, actually. The men seem happy and comfortable; they’re gentle with each other. They take their time, kissing and touching just for the simple pleasure of it. When one of them fingers the other open, it’s not a means to an end. Jason has been fingered before, but he never enjoyed it the way the man in the video does. He wonders if the problem is with him, or the people that he’s been with. That, or fingering just isn’t that great and this dude is a fantastic actor. 

What he’s sure about is that he doesn’t know how to fuck like this; he knows how to bite and leave bruises with his hands and make someone come hard and fast. 

Worry starts to invade, killing his boner. He was confident he could make Tim feel good, give him a great first time, but if this is what Tim is expecting… Jason might not be the right man for the job. He’s taken by surprise by how crushing that possibility is.

He emails back. _How much kinky stuff did you have to sift through to find this? Let’s make it happen._

~

Jason is sitting on a desk in an office building directly across from his target, spying on the deal going down through the glass, when he senses another person in the room. In an instant he has a gun locked on the intruder, even before he’s fully turned to look. 

“What the fuck?” Red Robin says. “Do you really shoot first and ask questions later? That’s just irresponsible!” 

“If you’ll notice, I didn’t actually shoot,” Jason points out. Lowering his gun, he asks, “What’s so important that you had to interrupt?”

Tim waves his hand dismissively and comes to lean on the desk next to him. “I didn’t interrupt, they were done.” 

Jason looks back across the street to find both parties gone. “Dammit, Red!” 

“I said they were done!” 

“Be that as it may,” he says, and then doesn’t have any follow-up because they really were done and there’s not actually anything to complain about. “So what’s up?” 

“I wanted to ask, who’s gonna top?”

Jason blinks, thrown. “Top what?”

“You know.” Tim makes some weird gesture with his hands. “When we have sex. Who’s going to be on top? Which one will be doing the fucking?” 

“ _Oh_ ,” Jason says. “Um. Who do you want? To do that.”

“I was thinking you should, since you’ve done it before. That seems to be the more active role, so I can sorta just let you take care of it, right?” 

“I– sure. I can… take care of it.” Jason bites his lip, thinking about the way he’s always taken care of it in the past, and the way the guy took care of it in that clip, and the disparity between them. Tim is putting so much trust in him, but he doesn’t know if he can deliver. “Listen–” 

“Okay, cool,” Tim says, apparently not noticing Jason was starting to speak. He leans closer and drops his voice, even though there’s no one else around. “I’m excited.” 

Pressure builds in his chest. Luckily, the helmet covers the pained expression on his face. “Good. That’s good. Me too.” 

~

They set a time and date. Jason should be looking forward to it eagerly like Tim is, but instead he’s almost dreading it. This is his chance to show how good he can be, to make Tim feel good for once, to apologize, in some way, for the pain he’s caused. But he’s going to blow it. 

~

“So, how do we start?” Tim asks, standing next to his bed in an over-large shirt and boxers that only just peek out past the hem. His leg muscles are defined and sharp, and Jason is reminded of how strong he is, despite being so much smaller. He’s strong, and pretty, and so sexy Jason just wants to _grab_ him, rip off those baggy clothes and worship the skin underneath.

Jason swallows. God, his hands are sweaty. He can’t touch Tim with sweaty hands. He tries to discreetly wipe his palms on his jeans, and tries to remember how this played out all the times he practiced it in his head, and tries to not feel like a big dumb failure that isn’t capable of being anything other people want or need him to be. Tim’s bedroom is spacious but he suddenly feels like he’s trapped, suffocating. “Um,” he finally says. 

He steps closer and gently, _so gently_ , touches Tim’s jaw. Tim turns his head up, looking at him expectantly and waits, letting Jason lead. Because he trusts him. 

Is it supposed to be so terrifying, to have a person’s trust like this?

Jason feels like he’s never touched someone before, like he’s never kissed anyone at all, which is ridiculous. Tim wants it more soft and slow than he’s used to, but that’s fine. 

It shouldn’t feel so foreign, the way Tim’s hands come up to rest on Jason’s shoulders– not grabbing or scratching or pushing or pulling, but simply touching. He can’t remember the last time he was touched like that. He leans down so that his mouth is hovering just over Tim’s. That’s something he’s seen in movies, like the one they all watched last week; _nice_ kisses aren’t rushed or biting. They’re teasing and tender. Tim’s breath shudders slightly, warm over Jason’s lips. 

Tim’s into this. It’s okay. He’s doing okay so far. 

Their lips catch, a barely-there touch. He uses his thumb to tilt Tim’s head slightly, and he goes easily. Jason kisses his bottom lip more carefully than he ever has in his life, and Tim sighs and shifts closer like he’s enjoying it, like he wants more, even though Jason feels awkward and clumsy. He gives him more controlled kisses, which Tim returns sweetly, and after a few minutes he brushes his tongue across Jason’s lip. 

Jason gasps, mouth dropping open enough for Tim to dip his tongue inside– and then he groans lowly, all careful planning forgotten as he grabs Tim around the waist to yank his body closer like he wanted to do at the start. 

“ _Oh_ ,” Tim says, breaking the kiss. 

Realizing what he’s done, Jason drops his hold and moves back. “Sorry.” 

“For what?” 

“I don’t–” He huffs out a harsh breath. “Tim, I don’t know how to do this.”

“I thought you’d had sex before…” he says, frowning. 

“I have, but. Not like you want. I don’t know how to be those guys in that video, okay? I’ve never done _that_ before.”

“What _that_? What do you mean?”

Jason starts to pace the length of the bed. “The guys, they were so gentle, tender... I’m not like that, all right? The only way I’ve ever fucked is– _fucking_ . I didn’t think or care about anything except getting off and I just… I was just a _body_ and I didn’t have to be anything more than that. And that’s clearly not what you’re looking for, and I’m trying but I don’t know. How.” He stills, looking at Tim. “I want to do what you want. But I don’t know how.” 

Tim stays quiet for a minute, just watching him consideringly. “You were doing pretty good,” he starts. “You and me… it couldn’t be like what you said. Am I just a body to you?” 

Jason shakes his head. “Of course not.”

“You’re not to me, either. We’re not in a relationship– I don’t even know if you consider me a friend– but we’re not strangers. I’ve put a lot of thought into this,” he adds, cheeks turning pink. “Have you?”

“Too much, probably.” 

“And I care. About you. About whether you’re comfortable and stuff.”

“Yeah,” Jason agrees, relaxing. 

“And– look, I don’t need it exactly one way. Maybe sending you that video set too many limitations.”

“But that’s what you want…”

Tim glances down at Jason’s hands. “But I also really liked when you grabbed me, so.” He licks his lips. “Who’s to say I wouldn’t like other things? Really, I don’t know what I like yet. I haven’t tried anything.”

Stepping closer, he reaches out and hooks his fingers in Jason’s shirt. “Should we not do this?” 

“You should feel good. I wanna give you that,” Jason says. 

“Okay.” Tim tugs him down gently. “How about we figure out what that is. Together. And we can figure out what you like. _You_ should get to feel good too, Jason,” he whispers against his lips. 

This time, it’s Jason who shudders into the kiss. 

This time, it’s Tim who yanks him closer; this time Jason pushes his tongue into Tim’s mouth and they both moan from the heat and slide and _feel_ of it. 

“Do you,” Tim pulls back to ask, “always have rough sex because you like it? Or is it because it’s what people will give you?” 

Jason’s distracted by Tim’s puffy red lips, so it takes him a moment to reply. “It was what I needed, at one point. After that… I guess it’s just what I got used to.” 

“So we don’t have to do that for you to enjoy yourself.” 

“I hope not,” he answers. “I don’t think so.”

“But.” Tim’s grip on his biceps tightens. “We could, a little.” 

Grinning, Jason picks him up, and Tim gasps, wrapping his legs around his waist. God, he’s so light. 

He squeezes Tim’s ass firmly, making him squirm. “We can, a little.” 

“Good,” Tim says breathlessly. His hips start rolling against Jason’s stomach, movements jerky like he can’t control himself. 

“What was it exactly you liked about that video that prompted you to send it to me?” Jason asks, helping guide the flow with his hands. 

Tim doesn’t seem to hear him at first, rubbing against him with his eyes closed, head thrown back like it’s the best thing he’s ever felt even through their clothes. He lets out these unabashed whines and moans, completely at ease with Jason witnessing him like this.

Jason can’t believe he’s lucky enough to be a part of it. He leans down to taste Tim’s neck.

“I liked– _fuck_ . God, um. They respected each other,” Tim answers, and it takes a few seconds for Jason to remember what he’s talking about. “They were doing stuff _with_ each other, not _to_ each other.”

And, “Oh,” Jason realizes. “I can give you that.”

“Yeah?” 

Cradling the back of Tim’s head with one hand, he brings their lips together, licking the eager sounds right out of his mouth. “Yeah I can do that.” 

He’s sure. 

Tim had it right– it couldn’t be just fucking between them. No matter how rough or gentle or kinky or vanilla they are together, it wouldn’t be what he’s had in the past because here there’s respect and trust, and a willingness to be open and vulnerable. Jason’s never experienced that sort of intimacy with a partner. 

But that doesn’t mean he’s incapable of it. 

Tim clings to him as Jason takes them to the bed, pulling and manhandling him until Jason’s body is covering his own, pressing him into the mattress. 

He sighs, content. “Feels safe.”

Jason stares down at him, brain tripping over that concept. Jason– _safe_ . To _Tim_. He kisses him hard, trying to pour everything he’s feeling into it. 

Tim whines when Jason pulls back. “Fuck, I’m so close.” He sounds annoyed. 

“Is that a problem?”

“I don’t want all this to be over yet. I haven’t even seen your dick!” 

Jason can’t help but laugh. “It doesn’t have to be over. I can wait for you to get it up again.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah.”

Tim nods frantically. “Okay yeah, let’s do that.” 

Scooting down, he asks, “Can I suck you off?” 

Groaning, Tim, reaches up to hold onto the headboard tightly like he needs to get a grip on something or else he’ll explode. “Yeah, yes. If you want.” 

He lifts his hips to let Jason slide his boxers down. Jason pushes the t-shirt up out of the way, just enough to get to his cock. Tim doesn’t touch him at all, doesn’t knot his fingers in his hair or grab his jaw or force his mouth down onto his cock. He starts to lick, and Tim lets out a small, tremulous, “ _Fuck_.”

When Jason takes him into his mouth, he says, “Wow,” voiced so filled with awe that he has to pause and glance up. The back of his mind is expecting, _look at that mouth, made for taking cock_ , but it never comes. 

Instead, Tim notices him looking and asks, “You okay?” 

And Jason– makes a desperate noise. He’s always enjoyed using his mouth on people in a primal, animalistic way; having them move against his face, holding his head in place while they used him. It made him feel like he was good for something. He had something to offer that they could find pleasure in. He was a thing for them fuck and never once did someone ask if he was okay. His heart pounds, chest suddenly so full of being cared for. He pushes himself down as far as he can, tears building in his eyes and realizes he’s shaking, fingers turning white as they dig into the blanket. 

Tim finally does touch him then, but it’s to gently lift him up and off. “Hey, I need you to answer. Are you okay?”

He sounds concerned. Sounds like he cares. Jason hangs his head, panting, a string of spit still attaching his lip to the head of Tim’s dick. He just wants it back in his mouth, but he pulls himself back to the moment. 

“I’m okay,” he says, meeting his eyes. “Thanks for checking. But I’m– really good.” 

“All right, good.” Tim gives a little dazed smile. “Me too.” 

Raising an eyebrow, Jason asks, “Can I keep going now?”

“Totally. But fair warning, I’m gonna be done in like ten seconds.” 

“I’ll make them a good ten seconds then.” 

It turns out to be closer to a minute and it’s a very good minute for both of them. Tim writhes while Jason rubs himself against the bed, mouth wonderfully full. He pulls off at the end, using his hand until Tim comes all over his own stomach. 

“Oh my god,” Tim gasps, throwing an arm over his eyes. “ _Shit_.” 

Jason rests his head on Tim’s thigh for a minute, then gets up. He walks unsteadily to the bathroom and rinses all of the drool and precome from his face and hand, then grabs a washcloth to clean away the mess from Tim’s belly. 

“Thanks,” Tim whispers. 

“For the blowjob?”

“I meant for wiping me off. But yeah, that too,” he laughs, weakly. 

“You’re welcome,” Jason replies as he lies down. 

“Hey.”

“Yeah?”

Tim lowers his arm and turns to look at him. His eyes linger on the line of Jason’s hard dick pressing against his jeans. “You can– Are you gonna stay dressed all night?” 

“Maybe,” he teases, but it must not sound like a joke the way he meant because Tim is quick to respond. 

“You don’t have to take anything off, if you’re more comfortable like that.” 

Jason bites back a fond smile. “No, it’s fine.” 

Sitting up, he tugs his shirt over his head and tosses it to the floor. He flops back to shimmy out of his pants and underwear. Tim’s breath audibly hitches. Jason’s barely gotten his socks off when he scrambles on top of him, straddling his thighs. 

Tim runs his hands down Jason’s chest and abs, up his thighs; fingertips play at the edge of his pubic hair. “You’re so hot.” 

Discomfort starts to edge its way into Jason’s brain until Tim looks up– sees him, _sees him_ , because he’s not just someone after his body, he’s Tim and this is different– and says his name and leans down to kiss him. Jason lunges up to meet him halfway, wraps his arms around and holds him close. 

“You sure you want to wait for me?” Tim asks, wrapping a hand around Jason’s cock. “I’d be happy to only do this. Whatever you want.” 

He considers it. Tim’s hand feels so good, and he could come happily and easily like that. “I wanna– not think about how I’m gonna come.” 

Tim makes a questioning noise. “So what should I do?” 

Jason rolls, settling them on their sides, chest to chest. “Just this,” he says, kissing him and enjoying the feel of warm skin on Jason’s as their bodies meet. “Okay?”

“Very,” Tim sighs. His hand comes to rest on Jason’s thigh, fingernails scratching lightly. 

Tim pulls, encouraging him to bring his leg over Tim’s hip, which presses Jason’s cock up against him. Tim’s own cock isn’t hard again yet but he doesn’t seem to care, focused completely on touching and kissing any part of Jason he can reach. He works him up so slowly until they’re both damp with sweat, panting into each other’s mouths, hard and rocking together. Jason lets it build, rather than chasing it, which is a new and amazing experience. 

Breathlessly, Tim asks, “Want to fuck me now? I mean–”

“Know what you mean.” Jason shakes his head. He flips Tim over to face away, then drags his body tight against his front. Sliding his cock between Tim’s thighs, he asks, “Yeah?”

“Fuck yeah,” Tim hisses. “But– hold on.” 

Reluctantly, he crawls over to his nightstand and snatches the bottle lube they’ve yet to use. He tosses it back for Jason to catch and then reinserts himself into position, practically snuggling into his embrace. 

Jason attaches his mouth to Tim’s neck, nibbling gently while he spreads lube over his cock. Slowly, he fucks into the gap between Tim’s legs, brushing along his balls. 

Tim whines and pushes back, the two finding a rhythm together. “Hold– hold tighter,” he begs after several minutes, pulling Jason’s arm more firmly across his chest. 

Jason wraps around him and squeezes, pinning Tim’s arms to his torso but he’s still able to reach his cock, stroking in time with his grinding thrusts. 

“Like that, yeah. F– perfect, Jason, it’s _perfect_.”

The words shoot right through Jason and he comes without warning, gasping into Tim’s neck, hips shifting, spreading come over the other’s thighs. 

Tim grows frantic, movements erratic and breath tumbling in and out quickly until Jason lets go and sits up, not giving him any time to think before he’s flat on his back. Jason hovers over him, kissing him hard, tongue falling deep into his open mouth. He puts one hand on Tim’s cock and the other planted on his sternum, pressing him down hard into the bed. A few strokes and then he’s practically shouting out his orgasm. 

They spend several minutes lying next to each other, just breathing together. They should clean up– Tim, particularly, is a _mess_ – but neither has the energy for it yet. 

Tim giggles, sounding a bit delirious. “You– you thought you couldn’t do it.”

Jason slaps him lightly on the arm, still too brainless to form words. 

“Seriously. I don’t have anything to compare it to, but that was… fucking great.”

Stupidly, Jason blushes. “Glad I could deliver.”

“You sure did. What a first time.”

He’d almost forgotten about that. “You know…”

“Hm?”

“I also give a good second time, if you’re interested.”

“Yeah?” Tim hums, considering. “There’s still stuff I haven’t tried yet.”

Leaning up in one elbow, Jason grins. “I could help with that.” 

Tim sits up and leans in, then pauses. “This okay?”

“Actually, I.” Jason licks his lip. “It’s okay with me anytime.”

“Anytime,” Tim echos softly, leading. 

He nods. “When we’re in bed… or having coffee, maybe the next morning. When we’re reviewing security tapes. During movie night. Anytime.” 

Gently, Tim runs his fingers through Jason’s hair. “Is that your way of asking to spend the night?”

“I think it’s my way of asking you out.” 

“I’m that good, huh?” Tim asks, quirking a brow.

“Tim–” 

“Yes.” He lands a soft kiss on the corner of Jason’s mouth. “Yes to a second time, and to morning afters, and coffee and movie night. Yes to kissing whenever we want.”

Jason’s smile probably makes him look like an idiot, but he doesn’t even care. “Good. Although now that I think about it, maybe not during movie night. Unless you’re an exhibitionist and want to blow Dick’s mind and traumatize Damian.”

“Who’s to say?” Tim wonders, expression perfectly innocent. “I might be into that. Guess you’ll just have to help me find out.”


End file.
